Kindred
"Kindred" is the sixty-sixth episode of the Disney XD animated series, Star Wars Rebels. It premiered on November 6, 2017, and is the seventh episode in the fourth season. Plot Governor Pryce's forces have recovered the crashed TIE Defender. She reports to Thrawn that the fighter's data recorder and hyperdrive is missing. Thrawn has no doubt the Rebels will be trying to use the hyperdrive to deliver the recorder to Rebel Command, which is why he has dispatched specialised assistance to Governor Pryce's aid, despite her rejections. Among the site is Ezra and Jai, disguised as Scout Troopers, and Zeb coming back for the hyperdrive. Just then, Thrawn's agent, Rukh, arrives at the site. Governor Pryce greets him reluctantly, but pays no attention as he suddenly picked up Zeb's sense. Sniffing around, he determines where he is, and the other two. As Ezra and Zeb load the hyperdrive, Jai spots Rukh coming. Ezra and Jai try to fool him with their disguises, But Rukh sees through them and attacks. With their cover blown, Ezra and Jai retreat on a speeder bike with Rukh and two other Scout Troopers in pursuit. Zeb meanwhile hijacks an Imperial Transport, and heads back to camp with the hyperdrive. Rukh and his comrades chase Ezra and Jai through the mountains, where they try to shake them off. Rukh manages to place a homing beacon on their speeder before they get away. At Rebel camp, Sabine and Hera are preparing for Zeb's arrival with the hyperdrive. Zeb arrives at last with the hyperdrive, and so do Ezra and Jai, unaware of the beacon attached to their speeder. As Ezra tells Kanan about what happened, Rukh tracks down their location and reports to Imperial Forces. Later on, Sabine has fitted the U-Wing with the hyperdrive, ready to go. However, Imperial forces show up in the distance. Before leaving the others to hold off the Imperials while she escapes back to Rebel Command, Hera shares a kiss with Kanan and takes off in the U-Wing with Chopper. She passes the Imperial blockade, and jumps to hyperspace. Back on the surface, the Rebels seem out matched by the incoming tanks, which destroy the transport that Zeb stole. Just then, Ezra spots a pack of Loth Wolves. He convinces everyone to follow just as the Imperials charge through the Rebel camp. The Rebels follow the Loth-Wolves through the mountains, until the pack comes to a stop. Ezra slowly approaches them, and figures they are waiting for Kanan. Kanan approaches them as well, and the pack leads the Rebels into a cave. Inside the cave, they discover the walls covered in images of people following wolves. As they go deeper into the cave, TIE Bombers from above start bombing the mountains. While everyone expects they are trapped, Ezra advises everyone to hold together as they follow the wolves towards a light which transports them on the southern hemisphere of Lothal. Ezra and Kanan discover the place they are in is decorated with pictures that are similar to the ones from the Lothal Jedi Temple. Describing them to Kanan, the drawings look like they tell a story. There were people coming down from the sky, probably Jedi. Kanan suspected that this is a message for them, and before the Loth-Wolf disappears before them, it says "Dume", meaning Kanan's birth name, Caleb Dume. Kanan has reason to believe that Lothal has a deep connection with The Force, and that there is an even greater threat than the TIE Defender. Meanwhile, Hera and Chopper make it safely back to Yavin 4 with the data recorder. Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Freddie Prinze Jr. as Kanan Jarrus *Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla, TIE Pilot *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Steve Blum as Garazeb Orrelios, Imperial Officer, Stormtrooper *Clancy Brown as Ryder Azadi *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Arihnda Pryce *Warwick Davis as Rukh *Lars Mikkelsen as Thrawn *Dante Basco as Jai Kell *Dave Filoni as Scout Trooper Trivia *Kanan and Hera share their first kiss. International Premieres *March 3, 2018 (Brazil) Gallery Concept Art Kindred concept 1.jpeg Kindred concept 2.jpeg Kindred concept 3.jpeg Kindred concept 4.jpeg Kindred concept 5.jpeg Kindred concept 6.jpeg Kindred concept 7.jpeg Kindred concept 8.jpeg Kindred concept 9.jpeg Kindred concept 10.jpeg Screenshots Kindred 16.jpg Star-wars-rebels-season-4-trailer-04.jpg Kindred 04.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season 4 22.jpg Kindred 09.jpeg Star Wars Rebels Season 4 03.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season 4 13.jpg|"May the Force be with you." Kindred 01.jpg Kindred 05.png Kindred 06.png Kindred 07.png Kindred 08.png Kindred 03.jpg LS-21.png Kindred 11.jpeg Kindred 17.jpg Kindred 12.jpeg Kindred 13.jpeg Kindred 14.jpeg Kindred 15.jpeg Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes